The Drama Teacher
by EternalBliss
Summary: Ms. Fujishima seems like an ordinary teacher, a bit...odd perhaps, but ordinary none the less. But is she really?
1. Class is in Session!

Disclaimer-I don't own Fruits Basket and any of it's Chara. Natori (aka Ms. Fujishima) is my creation, however.  
  
This is the first fanfic I've ever written, so please be kind in your reviews...  
  
~*~  
  
Natori swept the tiny stoop of her front porch off, glancing up periodically at the people walking up and down the lane. She'd just moved here to this little town, and she didn't know anyone yet, but they all seemed nice enough.  
  
"Come back here rat boy! I'm going to tear your pretty little face off!!" A guy with bright orange hair suddenly screamed as he walked by, followed by two others, another guy and a girl, who were carrying grocery sacks. They were apparently on their way home.  
  
Anyway, as Natori heard the shouted threat of the orange haired boy, she stopped in mid-sweep, tilting her head to the side as she watched the 3; orange top practically breathing threats still.  
  
"As if I've never heard that before." The other guy replied, pushing a strand of his silver hair out his face with his free hand. The look he shot the orange haired guy was chilly enough that it would have killed a lesser guy. But orange top looked like he could take it. The girl with them, a pretty little thing with long brown hair looked from one of them to the other, a spaced out smile on her face.  
  
"You sissy rat boy! You're all talk and no action! I'm going to rub the pavement with your face!" Orange top yelled again, pointing a finger at the silver haired boy as he walked backward facing them, a manic look on his face.  
  
"If you haven't noticed, we're on a public roadway, you stupid cat. Why did you come along anyway if your not even going to help Ms. Honda carry her bags? You're completely useless." The other boy replied.  
  
"Useless?! Let's see how useless you think I am when I permanently implant my fist in that pretty-boy face of yours!" Orange top yelled, rushing the other boy. With a labored sigh, he sat his bags down. Kicking Orange top in the head, he sent him flying.  
  
"Honestly. One would have thought you'd learned your lesson by now." He replied as he stooped to pick up his bags.  
  
"Oh! Kyo! Are you alright?" the girl exclaimed, looking panicked as she rushed to orange top's side. He was currently sitting in the middle of the road, a hand pressed to his head as he muttered under his breath.  
  
"He'll be fine, Ms. Honda. You know what a thick head he has. We should get back to the house soon. We don't want the ice cream to melt." The silver haired guy replied, smiling at the girl.  
  
Natori watched in wide-eyed fascination, her earlier task of sweeping the porch off all but forgotten. The girl nodded and said something that was the equivalency of yes to the silver haired guy, turning slightly. She spotted Natori then, her eyes bright as she smiled and waved.  
  
"Good afternoon!" She called as the silver haired boy and she continued on their way. Natori tentatively lifted a hand in greeting as they passed, her jaw still hanging open most likely.  
  
Orange top glanced her way then, muttering something as he scrambled to his feet, slinking off after the other 2, his hands shoved in his pockets. Natori stood frozen in place still, watching as they walked off, the handle of the broom gripped tightly in her hands. Shaking her head slightly, she returned to her sweeping.  
  
"What odd young people." She muttered with the last sweep across the porch, before she turned and entered her house.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, oh, oh! Late! I'm so late! It's the first day of term, and I'm late! This is not good! I'm the teacher!" Natori muttered to herself the next morning as she sped along on her bike, weaving deftly in and out of students on their way to school as well.  
  
"Oh! Hurry! Get out of the way! "She yelled, honking her horn at 2 students in her way.  
  
"Aghhhhh! The male student yelled, pulling the younger girl accompanying him out of the way as Natori barreled past, a crazed, though none the less determined look on her face.  
  
"I don't even know what class room is mine!" She wailed in despair, shoving her bike into the bike rack. She raced for the school building, a hand planted firmly on her hat to keep it in place. She wasn't acting very dignified, but there just wasn't any helping the matter. Maybe no one would notice...  
  
~*~  
  
"Err! Why, oh why, oh WHY, don't I remember things?! I don't even have any classes until this afternoon!" She wailed as she sat in her deserted classroom, the class schedule lying in the middle of her desk. Her drama classes were available for the second and third years only, and even though they weren't mandatory classes, both periods were full.  
  
"Those kids are probably trying to get out of gym class. Ha ha ha ha ha! If they think their gym teachers are demanding, they'll never survive!" she hollered with a manic laugh, her eyes bright and crazed as they fell on the costume cabinets. Oh, let the fun begin...  
  
~*~  
  
"Hang it all! How'd I end up taking a stupid drama class, anyway?!" Kyo muttered as he sulkily made his way to class, followed by Tohru, Uo, and Hana.  
  
"Shut your trap, Orange top. This class will be cake. It got you out of home EC, didn't it?" Uo snapped, rolling her eyes. "And you know, it's not like you're the only one who's not thrilled about taking this class either." She added.  
  
"Oh, I think it will be fun!" Tohru said with a smile, the only one of the 4 who looked happy to be taking the class.  
  
"And I bet Ms. Honda will be a very good actress." Yuki added as he joined them, smiling at Tohru.  
  
"Oh great. You're taking the class too." Kyo muttered with a scowl, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Yes, well, someone must keep an eye on you, make sure you don't do anything stupid." Yuki replied as Kyo sauntered into the room.  
  
"Geez. It's that woman from yesterday." He muttered with a scowl, stopping in the door.  
  
"Hey you! Orange top! Get moving." Uo demanded, pushing Kyo into the room.  
  
"Don't push me! "He snarled, turning to glare at Uo.  
  
"Excuse me." A voice suddenly said at his elbow, and he turned to find the teacher standing there. She had what almost looked like a wicked smile on her face. Or maybe it was just crazed...  
  
"You're the guy from yesterday! Glad to see you're not suffering permanent brain damage, or, perhaps you are! But that doesn't really matter. What does matter is that I need an assistant in this class, and since you're so lively, you get to be it!" She announced, grabbing onto his arm to pull him in the direction of the back of the large classroom.  
  
"Uh...uh...but wait! Why me?!" Kyo yelled as she drug him away, a panicked look on his face.  
  
"It's all part of my brilliant plan...my plan to take over the World!" She announced with flourish, that wicked grin back on her face again. Kyo looked at her in horror as she laughed, slapping him hard on the back.  
  
"Lighten up, Kyo Sohma. It's merely a joke. Now...go get these things for me." She said, suddenly serious as she thrust a note in his hand and shoved him in the direction of the door.  
  
"Why me?!" Kyo muttered as he stalked off, listening as the teacher, she hadn't even told him her name, barked at the other students to take their seats, slamming the door shut as she shot Kyo one last look, flashing that crazed grin at him again. She was obviously nuts. 


	2. The clumsy new assistant

Disclaimer- I don't own the Fruits Basket series or Chara, though Natori (aka Ms. Fujishima) is my creation.  
  
~*~ "Shigure? We're back from school. "Yuki called as he and Tohru removed their shoes in the entryway before continuing on into the house. They found Shigure leaning in the door of the kitchen, one hand gripping the belt that secured his kimono.  
  
"Well, hello. You 2 are home early. Did something happen at school?" He asked, his gaze surveying the 2 of them.  
  
"Why Tohru. Whatever happened to your hand?" he added as he saw the bandage wrapped around her right wrist and hand, which she held protectively curled to her chest.  
  
"She sprained her wrist in Drama Class today, and the nurse said I should bring her home. Naturally, Hatori should come and take a look at it, so we can hear what he thinks." Yuki replied.  
  
"Oh no! It hardly even hurts! I don't want to bother Hatori. He's so busy." Tohru exclaimed, biting her lip as she shook her head in disagreement.  
  
"But, Ms. Honda, what if you've hurt it worse than what you think. We don't want you to be in any pain." Yuki replied, turning his large, soulful eyes on her, gazing at her intently.  
  
"Yes, and besides, we may have to do longer without your wonderful cooking if you've hurt it worse than you think. "Shigure added.  
  
"Is eating all you ever think about? "Yuki hissed, glancing at him disdainfully.  
  
"No. I also think about ways to torture...I mean, amuse, my editor, Mei. " He answered, as Yuki shook his head in shame.  
  
"I can't even believe we're related." He replied as Shigure skipped off to call Hatori.  
  
~*~  
  
"Look. Can I go home now?" Kyo asked in annoyance as he shoved the last fake sword Ms. Fujishima had had him polishing back in it's holder, looking up at her.  
  
"Nope, not yet. I have things for you to do still." She announced without glancing up from the papers she was reading though, the questionnaires no doubt she'd made Kyo collect from everyone before class had ended.  
  
"I've already been your indentured servant for the past 2 hours! School ended an hour ago! Most of the sports clubs has already gone home today! How much longer do you plan to keep me here?!" Kyo seethed between gritted teeth, his expression one of anger. With a sigh, Ms. Fujishima glanced up, leveling a look upon him.  
  
"You're going to stay until I'm finished. And I'll be finished as soon as I read these, which wont take me long, if you'll stop interrupting me." She announced, going back to her papers.  
  
"Slave driver. "Kyo muttered, leaning against the wall to glare at her in silence. She'd better not do this to him everyday. He had a life too, you know.  
  
"Quit glaring at me, Mr. Sohma, or I'll invent something else for you to do."  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, you've just strained it." Hatori announced as he re-wrapped Tohru's wrist, leveling a look on Yuki.  
  
"And how exactly did she do this, Yuki? Shigure said it happened in drama class, but I figured there was something wrong with the phone. "He added.  
  
"It was in drama class. Kyo accidentally knocked a porcelain bust of William Shakespeare off the top of one of the cabinets, and Tohru used her hand to block it from hitting her in the head." Yuki replied, as he knelt next to Tohru, placing an icepack on her wrist.  
  
"Kyo? In a drama class?" Hatori asked, his mouth twitching.  
  
"Speaking of which, where is Kyo, anyway?" Shigure asked.  
  
"Well, not only is Kyo taking a drama class, but the teacher, Ms. Fujishima, must have taken a liking to him as well. Since she made him her assistant." Yuki replied, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Her assistant." Hatori stated as Shigure began to laugh hysterically. Even Hatori looked amused by the idea.  
  
"Kyo didn't act too excited about the idea, but I think it would be fun." Tohru said with a slight smile, when the sliding door suddenly opened, Kyo framed in the opening. He was practically oozing vibes of rage as he stood there, his eyes wide.  
  
"It's hell. Pure hell." He announced, before he slammed the door. They could hear him stomping toward the roof.  
  
"Well, evidently Tohru, Kyo doesn't share your opinion." Shigure replied. 


	3. Walking a dog is harder than it looks

"Oh dear. I do hope Ms. Honda is all right. That clumsy Kyo." Natori worried aloud that evening as she watered the flowers in her garden. Her dog, Heero, lounged under the yard's lone tree, contentedly chewing on an old shoe as Natori continued to talk aloud to herself.  
  
"And poor William. Busted to pieces." She mused, an amused smile on her face as she thought about it. Not paying much attention to what she was doing, she didn't notice that she'd raised the hand holding the water hose slightly, the cold stream of water arming over the flowers to soak her dog. Startled, Heero yelped, scampering for the house.  
  
"Oh!" Natori exclaimed, hurriedly jerking the hose down.  
  
"Aww! You poor, poor, thing you! I'm terribly sorry, but you stink and probably needed a bath anyway." She called to her dog; whose head was the only thing one could see sticking out from beneath the porch. He looked at her in betrayal, whimpering.  
  
"Don't look like that. I'll make it up to you with a nice, long walk, ok!" She added with a laugh, heading into the house to get the leash.  
  
~*~  
  
"Geez! If you can't do it, why'd you bother trying to fold this stuff at all!" Kyo yelled, jerking the shirt away from Tohru, who'd been attempting to fold it.  
  
"But I..." Tohru begun to say when Yuki flicked a pickled radish at Kyo, hitting him in the forehead with it.  
  
"Why are you yelling at Ms. Honda for? It's your fault she nearly broke her hand to begin with. "Yuki announced, shooting Kyo a withering look.  
  
Flushing, Kyo glanced quickly at Tohru, than scowled at Yuki. "Shut up! Leave me alone! I don't need you talking down to me, you dirty rat!" He yelled, his eyes narrowing angrily.  
  
I wouldn't have to talk down to you if you acted as if you had half a brain in your head." Yuki replied snidely, picking up his cup of tea to take a sip.  
  
"That's it! You are so toast!!!" Kyo shouted, leaping to his feet.  
  
"And here we go again." Yuki muttered in anger, setting his cup of tea onto the table with a thump, a bit of tea sloshing out onto the table.  
  
"Wait! Please don't fight! Oh!" Tohru said as she stood up, tripping over her own feet. Throwing her arms out, she wheeled them franticly, trying to regain her balance.  
  
"Ms. Honda! Tohru!" the 2 boys exclaimed together, Kyo grabbing onto her first, as he was the closest. With a pop, He transformed into his cat form, as Yuki caught Tohru, managing not to hug her.  
  
"Ms. Honda! Are you alright?" Yuki asked in concern as he helped steady her.  
  
"Uh huh, but where is Kyo?" She asked in confusion.  
  
"Stupid moron turned into a cat again." Yuki replied with a sigh, letting go of her.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!! Who are you callin' stupid?! I wouldn't have transformed if you hadn't knocked me in to her!" The cat yelled as the fur on his back rose in anger.  
  
"Why don't you just leave. You're giving me a headache, and I think you've already done your share of damage today." Yuki hissed irritably, reaching for his tea once he'd sat down again.  
  
"Fine! Who'd want to stay here in this stupid house anyway!!" Kyo yelled, turning to run away, as Tohru took a step forward.  
  
"Oh no, Kyo! Wait, please! I know you were only trying to help, and that the incident earlier was only an accident. Please don't leave! Dinner is almost ready too, and I think everyone will be in a much better mood after we eat!" Tohru pleaded, inadvertently stepping on his tail.  
  
"I'm not...yeowwwww!" He screeched, his eyes widening in pain as Tohru stepped on his tail.  
  
"Uh? Oh! Kyo! I'm sooo sorry!! Are you ok?" Tohru asked in horror, hurriedly moving her foot. She reached down towards him, and Kyo backed away in pain, his eyes watering,  
  
"Just leave me alone!!" He yelled as he turned and fled into the garden.  
  
"Oh dear!" Tohru fretted as she watched him go, wringing her hands.  
  
"Is everything ok? I heard a commotion...you're not tearing down my house again, are you?" Shigure asked as he stuck his head in the door, a cigarette dangling from his lips.  
  
"Ms. Honda stepped on Kyo's tail, and he went off to lick his wounds." Yuki replied nonchalantly, sipping his tea.  
  
"Well, I suppose that means he won't be here for dinner. More for me-e! " Shigure said happily, his smile turning to a frown as he sniffed the air.  
  
"Is it just me, or does something smell like it's burning?" He added with a thoughtful frown.  
  
"Oh! The rice!" Tohru exclaimed in horror, running off to the kitchen.  
  
"Well. That's the first time she's ever forgotten about the food." Shigure replied, cocking an eyebrow before he wondered off again.  
  
"It seems today is a first for lots of things." Yuki announced to the empty room, before draining his cup. He sat it back down on the table, than got to his feet, heading for the kitchen to see if Tohru needed some help.  
  
~*~  
  
"Whoa! Heero! Slow down, boy! I'm not walking on 4 legs like you, you know! "Natori scolded her dog as he drug her along the lane, pausing only briefly to sniff the different tree's and shrubs he'd come across. She dug her feet in and jerked the dog to a stop, giving him a stern look as he looked back at her, whining.  
  
"I'm walking you, remember? It's not the other way around!" She told him as she resumed walking at a leisurely pace, the dog more or less cooperating at the moment. Heero stopped next to a postal box, and hiked his leg, Natori hurriedly looking away.  
  
"Really. I highly doubt the postal service will appreciate you picking their post box to mark your territory with. "She announced to the dog, as if she expected him to answer. She didn't notice the 2 kids on the opposite side of the street; the guy and girl she'd nearly ran over with her bike that morning.  
  
"Look Kei, its Ms. Fujishima. I didn't know she lived nearby. Maybe we should go say hello?" The girl asked the boy, who looked at her as if she'd grown 3 heads in the last couple of seconds.  
  
"Are you out of your mind?! No way! She's like...INSANE, or something! And be quiet, Ryoko! Maybe she won't see us." Kei hissed, grabbing his sister Ryoko by the arm as he drug her away.  
  
"I was just trying to be polite." Ryoko protested.  
  
"Being polite could get you killed! I mean, she nearly ran us over this morning! She's dangerous...and crazy." Kei whispered as they turned the corner.  
  
Meanwhile, Natori's dog had finished doing his "business", and they resumed walking, traveling further down the lane. The houses were beginning to become sparse, and it was growing dark, so Natori pulled on the leash.  
  
"Come on boy. This is far enough for today." She told him. He began to turn and follower her commands, when suddenly his ears perked up and he froze.  
  
"Oh no." Natori muttered right as the dog gave a loud bark, jerking the leash from her hands. He raced off for the forest by the side of the lane, Natori following.  
  
"No!!! Bad dog!!!" She wailed in annoyed agony, dodging a low tree limb as she ran after him. "I don't have time for this! I still have to come up with tomorrow's lesson plan!" 


	4. Scraping by, for now

Disclaimer-Yes, I do not own Fruits basket or any of its chara, Just Natori and her doggie Heero.  
  
Here's a shout out to all my reviewers- Glad ya all are enjoying the story, and for the one of you who asked about pairings.... So far this story is more comedy than romance, though I do have a few people in mind for a relationship (possibly) with Natori, but I haven't decided yet...you'll have to keep reading to find out ;p...he he  
  
~*~  
  
"Dang that Yuki! Thinks he's soo smart. He ticks me off." Kyo ranted as he stomped along, his tail still smarting where Tohru had stepped on it. He hadn't changed back yet, which was probably a good thing, since he was quite a ways from the house. Not that he was worried. There was a cave he knew about nearby, and he always kept a change of clothes stashed in there, because you just never knew. Now all he had to do was wait to transform back to normal.  
  
Muttering to himself, he laid down beneath the tree next the cave, resting his head on his paws, tail curled protectively at his side. He felt like yeowing from the pain...but he restrained himself. He was a martial artist...not some wimp who cried over the least little thing.  
  
"...Dang it all!" He muttered again, as he stared out into the growing darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
"S...stupid dog. You're...more trouble...than you're worth!" Natori finally managed to get out between gulps of air, her hands braced on her thighs as she bent over slightly, winded from running after her dog. She couldn't see him any longer, but she guessed that was him she heard crashing through the forest. If it wasn't, she probably shouldn't have been following whatever it was, because there was bound to be problems. But people did say she didn't always show sound judgement.  
  
"Heero! You mangy mutt! Get back here! I don't have all night to chase you through the forest! I've got things to do!" She yelled in anger. Like it was really going to make much difference, her yelling for him. He was a stubborn dog when he'd gotten the sent of a cat.  
  
"I've half a mind to leave you out here! How'd you like that, huh? Who'd feed you then?!" She added, irritated when the dog barked from someplace nearby.  
  
"Stupid dog. You irritate me. "She muttered, stomping off in the direction the barking had come from.  
  
"And poor Kyo. He's going to have to deal with my irritation tomorrow." She muttered to herself.  
  
~*~ The fur on Kyo's back stood on end when he heard the dog bark, followed by the sound of a human yelling for it. Cursing under his breath, he leapt to his feet, hurriedly climbing up into the tree as a huge brown and white dog bounded into the clearing. It froze for a moment and sniffed, then, with an excited howl, it raced for the tree, where he stopped, barking and snarling.  
  
"Go away you stupid dog! Shoo! Get lost! Go bother Shigure! "Kyo hissed, batting at the dog's head with his paw.  
  
The dog stopped its task of leaping up to catch him, and sat, staring up at Kyo in what almost looked like confusion, it's head tilted to the side.  
  
"I said to go away!" Kyo hissed again, as the dog whined looking back in the direction it'd come from. It was as if he was looking or waiting for someone.  
  
With a pop, Kyo suddenly changed back into a human, scrambling to grab ahold of the tree limb before he fell out. The thin branch bowed under his weight and snapped, hurtling Kyo to the ground with a crash. With a yelp, the dog leapt out of the way and looked at Kyo for a few minutes, before it bolted off, disappearing into the forest.  
  
"5 more minutes. 5 MORE MINUTES before I changed back! Would that have been too much to ask?! He yelled at the sky overhead after he'd pushed himself to his feet. Disappearing into the cave, he cursed under his breath with every hurried step.  
  
~*~  
  
Seconds later Natori ran into the clearing, stopping as she quickly glanced around.  
  
"Aghhh!!!! Blast it all!!! He's not here anymore either! I have half a mind to shoot that dog! "She muttered to herself, folding her arms across her chest in anger. She glanced around again, startled as she saw Kyo emerge from the cave, pulling on a black hoodie. She stared at him in speechless shock for a minute, until he glanced up, a look of horrified surprise flickering across his own face.  
  
" M...Ms. Fujishima?!" He finally exclaimed in horror as she stared at him blankly.  
  
"Kyo Sohma? What are you doing out here? It's getting rather late." She said finally as she peered at him in curiosity. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something...strange about this boy.  
  
"I should be asking you that! This is Sohma property, you know!" Kyo snapped.  
  
"Oh. I'm just out looking for my dog. He's about this high...brown and white? Have you seen him by chance? She asked, gesturing to the dog's height.  
  
"He went that way." Kyo snapped in reply, pointing off to his left.  
  
"Oh. You haven't by chance seen a cat anywhere near by, have you? Because that's what he's tracking..."  
  
"Geez. What's with all the frickin' questions? Just go find your stupid dog!" Kyo thought to himself. "Yeah, but it's long gone by now. So, why don't you go get your..." He began to hiss when the dog in question came bouncing back into the clearing, eyeing Kyo warily as it trotted over to Natori, the end of it's leash in his mouth.  
  
"There you are, Heero! Are you finished being such a bad dog now?" Natori as in irritation as she snatched the leash.  
  
"So, you've got your dog now. I'll see ya around." Kyo replied flatly, walking off.  
  
"Hey! Wait just a minute, Kyo Sohma! "She yelled, running after him. Heero ran along with her, and crossed over to Kyo's other side, tipping him with the leash. Slammed onto his back, Kyo had the wind knocked out of him, and he swore he could see little orange stars bouncing around his head.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that. I was wondering if you could show me how to get back to the lane. Since this is Sohma property, as you snidely pointed out, I'd think you would know...assistant. "Natori said as she bent over to peer into his face.  
  
"What have I done to deserve this?" He muttered under his breath as he pushed himself up.  
  
"Fine! Come on! And keep that dog or yours over there!" Kyo growled, stalking towards the house.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow! So this is your folks house? I'm impressed." Natori said a bit later as they came in view of the house.  
  
"Nah, it belongs to my cousin Shigure. My dad runs a dojo. He's a really good martial artist and he taught me ...oh, what would you care? Your just asking because you're a teacher and this kinda stuff is useful to them." Kyo snapped with a scowl, his hands shoved in his pockets.  
  
"No, I was merely asking because I was curious. I'm a person too, not just a teacher. "Natori told him, cocking an eyebrow as she looked at him.  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, like I said, this is my cousin Shigure's house. He's a writer. My cousin Yuki lives here too. He's in your drama class too." Kyo replied in a flat voice.  
  
"Yes, I remember. Ms. Honda lives here as well, doesn't she?"  
  
Kyo stopped short and gapped at her in surprise.  
  
"How do you know about that?!" He hissed, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Calm down. I'm a teacher, remember. I'm supposed to know these things. " Natori replied with a pert grin. "And you can relax. I'm not going to mention it to anyone. I may have only been at the school for one day, but even I know the Yuki Sohma fan girls would have a field day." She added, glancing at him sly out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"A what?!" Kyo asked, confused.  
  
"Sorry. It's American slang I picked up when I lived abroad. I meant that they'd have a fit. A conniption. That kind of thing."  
  
"You've lived abroad?" Kyo asked, cocking an eyebrow in skepticism.  
  
"Actually, yes. As I told you, I haven't always been a teacher. I've lived in many places. But anyway, if I follow this path here, I'll get back to the main road, right? "Natori asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah..." Kyo said, eyeing her in curiosity.  
  
"Ok, then I think I can find my way from here. It's getting late, so you should go in and go to bed! There's school in the morning, and I have things for you to do. Good bye!" Natori said, hurrying off with a wave.  
  
Kyo stood watching her leave, brooding in silence.  
  
"She almost acted normal tonight, except for the whole talking to her dog thing. Why can't she act like that in school?" Kyo muttered to himself, turning towards the house. Suddenly the last thing she'd said registered in his head, and he stopped short.  
  
"Things for me to do? What...kind of things? Oh God, please help me!" Kyo muttered under his breath in horror. 


End file.
